


The Black Sheep (Lookism x reader)

by NobodybutJoon



Category: Lookism persona
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Fanfiction, Multi, Webtoon, anime lookism x reader, lookism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodybutJoon/pseuds/NobodybutJoon
Summary: “If you comprehend the darkness, it seizes you. It comes over you like the night with black shadows and countless shimmering stars. Silence and peace come over you if you begin to comprehend the darkness. Only he who does not comprehend the darkness fear the night.”- Carl Jung(Lookism x reader)(Updates every Monday)(Everything goes to it's original owners)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will include information from persona 3, 4, and 5. I don’t know all the information presented in these games so if I make a mistake please tell me. Some things will be changed to make the story more interesting.

Name: (Y/n)

Gender: Gender-neutral

Sexuality: Pansexual

Year of Birth: 2000 

Height: 5’9

Family: Mother and Father (I imagined the father to be more like this)

Status: Alive

Occupation: Jae Won Highschool

Department: Comic and Animation Department


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight snack run turns into something even scarier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We can not change anything until we accept it. Condemnation does not liberate, it oppresses.”

Persona the mask we project to others while hiding our true selves. In today’s society the act of using ones persona has become a regular thing. Though we may not realize it. Some pretend to be happy around others when in all actuality they are dying instead. While others pretend to be good when in fact they are just hiding their true intentions.

Those these things never seemed to faze me though. My parents have been reading books about personas to me for as long as I can remember. I still don’t really see a point of believing that these things actually exist considering that they’re all just theories. Even when my parents gushed about their own personal beliefs. I just sat there and nod along not believing a word. You may say that I’m stubborn but for me it’s hard to really believe in something without actual facts.

Here is (Y/n) (L/n) the stubborn teenager who only believes in facts. That’s what most people who know me say. Which is partially true however even I do still believe in dragons and soulmates. It’s just two of the things that sound just so unbelievably perfect to me. My friends call me weird though and I don’t deny it. I just lived my life how a chose facts or not. 

Currently right now I was on my way back home from the convenient store. I had a strange craving for something sweet and sugary. So I decided to buy myself a jar of Nutella. The only thing that could satisfy my hunger. I slowly walk down the street street humming a tune. The sweet smell of the chocolate made me forget all about my surroundings. Small footsteps could be heard behind me. Looking around I try to find the source. Seeing nothing I quicken my pace. I don’t want my last moments to be me in my pajamas holding a jar of Nutella. 

The footsteps got louder and closer whoever it was, was not going to stop. Looking down at the jar of Nutella in my hands I get a idea. Quickly I turn around and throw the jar at whoever it was. I turn around seeing my now busted up Nutella next to a small boy. My once tense body now relaxed happy there was a serious freight. However I soon notice his appearance. His skin was pale and he wore a prisoners uniform. His eyes were blue while under the left one was a mole. 

“Hey are you alright? Do you need help?” He laughs at my question making me even more creeped out. 

Out of nowhere he pulls out a clipboard with a paper attached. He pushes it in my direction and I take it from him. I skim through it making sure it was anything illegal. Already the paper seemed kind of sketchy. I try to give the clipboard back to the kid though he doesn’t take it.

”I’ve been waiting a long time for you.” His voice was something I’ve never heard before. It gave off a echo chilling me to my core. “Don’t worry it’s just a contract. All it says is that you’ll accept full responsibility for your actions, you know the usual stuff.” He said as though it was just some easy task. 

At this point I was already mentally exhausting and dealing with this weird kid just added onto my stress. I had enough of this it was to late of a night to be dealing with such shenanigans. I turn away from the boy and began walking home. As soon as I do though I hear the same small footsteps trail after me.

”Where are you going? You still haven’t signed the contract!” His voice was full of confusion. I turn around and glare back at him. He stops in his tracks and holds the clipboard in front of me. I let out a sigh ruffling my hair.

“Listen it’s getting late and I need to get back home. I don’t know what your problem is but I’m not sure if I can solve it right now.” This seemed to confuse him even. “Not to be rude but I don’t think you need some random teenager.”

”Ah but your perfect for the job (Y/n) (L/n).” Eyes going wide my face full of shock. This kid must be dangerous I never told him my name. This day was getting weirder by the second and I wasn’t sure how much more I could handle. 

“How do you know my name?! What do you want from me?!” I screamed out. He tilted his head, “Well I just told you I’ve been waiting for you for a long time. It’s not like signing a piece of paper is such a hard thing.” My eyes look back at the paper reading the words. This ‘contract’ still seemed kind of sketchy to me but if it might that he’ll leave me alone then I’ll just have to sign it. I was to sleep deprived to really question my choice so I decided to just sign it.

Taking the pen attached to the clipboard I write down my name. Once I’m down I hand it back to the kid. Not looking back I quickly make my way back home. Though it was just a small whisper I heard him say, “No one can escape time, it delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes.” I quickly turn to look back but I see nothing. The only thing there was just the busted Nutella jar.


	3. A lot of work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is any reaction, both are transformed.”

I wake up with my heart racing, sweat covering my whole body. Everything from last night seemed like a dream. I’m not sure why but whatever he did seemed to have affected me more than I originally thought. But what frustrates me the most is that I still don’t know what that kid was up to.

Wiping my forehead I grimace already feeling a headache coming on. Slowly I get out of bed and each step felt like torture to me. Yeah I’m definitely going to have to take some pain meds. Grunting I finally making it over to my closet. Though a knock on my door stops me. “(Y/n) are you ok? Are you having some some trouble,” dad said. 

“I’m fine I just woke up on the wrong side of bed,” picking up my uniform I tiredly go to the door. Opening it I see my dad’s surprised face. His black eyes stare at me in concern. His hair seemed to have gotten more gray and the same scar still laid across his eyes.

Most people are quick to judge my father based on his appearance. He was rough around the edges and had a intense stare that could make anyone pee their pants. Only a few people had gotten over my father’s appearance however his past still scared them. My father used to lived in Japan and worked as a yakuza. However he then met my mother and quit his old ways, now he lives as a regular old house husband. Living with my father all my life lead me into seeing all his cute and caring moments. So I am unable to see him as the scary man most people assume he is.

“What happened to you yesterday? You came back pretty late,” his hand laid on my shoulder. “I was feeding a stray dog it’s fine.” His eyes widened at that. Quickly he started looking around frantically. “It didn’t bite you did it?! What if it gave you some disease!” Pushing him away softly I began walking to the bathroom.

”Dad chill I’m fine, I’ll just take some pain medicine and I’ll be perfectly ok.” 

“Alright, breakfast will be ready by the time you come out.”

Opening the door I step in and look at my reflection. My face looked sickly and my usual dark circles were bigger than before. “Son of a bitch.” Taking some pain medicine I swallow it down and turn on the shower. 

Once it got to the right temperature I take off my clothes and go in. A sigh escapes my lips as I bask in the heat. The water felt cooling on my skin. Giving me a nice sense of happiness. By doing this I soon began to slowly feel better.

After I was done my business I step out putting my clothes on. Slipping on my Block B hoodie I hear a soft knock at the door. “Food is ready (Y/n)!” Opening the door the steam slowly comes out. “Ahh you look much better but you’ll look even better after you eat,” nodding my head I follow him to the kitchen.

Sitting down he places the food in front of me. “Did mom go to work?” Nodding his head he takes off his pink ‘Kiss the cook Apron.’ “She said that she has an important project to work on. Something to do with a new project.” He sat down looking at me. “She said that recently some idol company wanted her to work with them as a side job,” he said nonchalantly.

Nodding my head I shovel more food into my mouth. “I’m going to be late coming home today Dad. I’m helping Eli with his baby.” He nods his head. “How are they doing by the way? I haven’t seen them in a while. Promise me you’ll tell Eli he’s welcome here if he’s ever in trouble!” He slams his fork down. Rolling my eyes I reply, “I know Eli’s basically your fake son but you need to give that dude a breather.” Wiping my mouth I stand up and move away from the table. “Alright I’m going now don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

”I’ll try not to but I can’t promise anything.”

Chuckling I make my way to the door, “Love you bye!”

”Bye!”

 

I continue to walk towards the school a warm breeze hitting my face. Wiping my eyes I keep moving towards my destination. Though soon I hear loud footsteps racing towards me. Stepping to the side I see a blur move past me. The blur suddenly stops and turns around.

”Stacy you dumbass what are you doing!” I walk over to where she is and slap her shoulder. Wincing she rubs it and let’s out a little cry.

Stacy had been my friend ever since preschool. At first I didn’t want to be friends with her. Her bubbly personality was something I wasn’t used to. I found her annoying whenever she would go and try to talk to me. However soon she began to catch my interest. She had showed me this show called “Naruto” one day and I fell in love. We ended up talking about it everyday and soon our relationship blossomed.

I watched as her strawberry blonde hair blew slightly from the wind. I could tell by her posture and facial expression that she was mad at me.

“(Y/n) what’s wrong usually you’re not this angry,” she looks away and pouts.

“I was out late and my body is tired and hurt from the night before.”

She scans my face, “Your eye bags are darker than usual and you do seem pretty exhausted so I believe what you’re saying.” Her arm comes across my shoulder. “What were you doing yesterday? Did you go out for another late night snack? Because you’re not this exhausted when you do that, has something happened?” Nodding my head I tell her the events of last night. Once I’m done she looks confused and deep in thought. 

“Then again this could of all been a dream,” I shrug my shoulders.

Shaking her head she looks at me, “No your dreams are weird but they’re not this weird. Anyway this sounds like something that you can’t makeup. Personally I think even if the kid seemed ok you should of never signed the contract.” She says like I didn’t already know that.

Throwing my arms in the air I yell out, “What did you expect I was sleep deprived you know I can’t make regular decisions late at night!”

Chuckling she says, “I know but I think this is something you should talk to your parents about they’re experts in this.” The school building was slowly coming into view.

”Nope I don’t believe in any of that crap and who’s to say all that really happened maybe I just imagined it!” Stacy shakes her head and sighs.

Soon we arrive at school noticing a larger crowd then usual. “What’s up if everyone I’ve never seen this many people.” Stacy then points to someone far ahead. Pushing ahead a see a small glimpse of them. They had a nice figure and perfect hair. “Great and just my luck we’ll end up being late because of this crowd!”

Stacy soothingly rubs my shoulders trying to calm me down. “Listen no need to stress yourself out. If you want I’ll drop you off at the nurse’s office so you could rest.”

”I’m fine I need to be in class today, Yoonji brought her new anime figure today. We’re going to role-play as traveling heroes.” She nods her head in understanding.

My eyes scan the crowd trying to find an opening. Though I soon see a familiar set of pink locks surrounded by females. “Stacy I’ll be right back gotta talk to Eli.” She nods her head and ushers me forward.

Making my way to him I push pass the barricade of females. I hear hear a few grunts and curses. Tapping his shoulder he turns and looks at me. I gesture for him to lean down and he does so. Whispering in his ear I say, “I’ll watch Yena today while you work.” He shakes his head rapidly.

”I can’t keep doing this to you (Y/n) you must be tired and I haven’t even payed you since you’ve first started to do this.” Ruffling his hair I grin and sigh. “Dude that’s what friends are for and I love hanging out with Yena!” Eli looks into my eyes and turns away. “Fine but not for too long.” Patting his back I reassure him and tell him not to worry.

Lately he seemed more stressed and I wasn’t sure why. Hopefully later he’ll want to talk about it since he usually tells me his problems. Feeling the intense stare of females I slowly walk away not wanting to deal with them today.

 

Time skip to lunch

“Rose don’t hog all the food! Hey that wasn’t even yours!”

Lunch was the same as usual. Having to hear Rose and Stacy argue over food. Rose had a weird thing where she’ll just steal people’s food even when she wasn’t hungry. Which seemed to irritate Stacy who didn’t like her food being touched. I enjoy this sort of interaction, anything else would of bothered me.

”(Y/n) your parents know all about weird shit right? I know I’ve seen tons of books at your house,” Rose says with her mouth stuffed. Hitting her throat I see her slightly choke and glare at me. “No need to be rude I was just asking a question,” she began to cough.

”I’m sorry but hearing about it just makes me angry you know? I don’t know why but I can’t stand that word, I hear it enough on a day to day basis,” I give her my water to drink.

”But hears the thing (Y/n) that kid could be dangerous! You could be in some secret sex cult!” Stacy yelled out. A few kids turned their heads and stared.

”Shut up you’re being to loud and I would never do that I have enough common sense!” I smacked her on the head. She lets out a cry and rubs her head.

”You’ve been really abusive today (Y/n).” Turning my head I spot Mira though Zack wasn’t with her. “Where’s Zack usually he’s following you like a sick puppy,” I watch her sit down.

”You two should go out I know you both have feelings for each other,” Rose says though she is soon hit on the head by Stacy. Mira blushes and looks away grumpy.

”That’s not true besides he got into another fight the other day! I thought that it would be peaceful but know he just had to ruin it!” She crosses her arms.

All of a sudden I feel a intense stare thrown into our direction. Turning around I spot Zack staring at Mira like a wounded puppy. Leaning in I rub her on her back.

”Dude chill telling Zack not to fight is like telling a chicken not to lay a egg. You can’t do it, you just need to accept that fighting is his way to handle things. Besides look he looks like a kicked puppy.” Her blush begins to grow even more. Pressing our foreheads together I check to see if she’s sick or not. “Mira you’re a little hot want to go to the nurse?” She quickly shakes her head and moves away from me.

”(Y/n) can’t you see what you’re doing! You’re making her flustered! Stop before you give the girl a heart attack!” I was confused my Stacy’s words.

”How I was just checking if she had a fever,” I look back at her. Her blush seemed to have gone down meaning that she probably doesn’t have a fever. I was never one to understand social cues considering I spent most of my time with dad. That man could not understand anything even if you tell him.

”It’s fine (Y/n) I know you were just worried.” The facial expression she gave off was cute. Pinching her cheeks I squeal about how cute she’s being.

”Ok (Y/n) stop get some self control!” Rose hits me on my head. Moving away I apologize for my actions.

”Anyways what are you guys talking about?” Mira tilts her head. 

“Well (Y/n) signed this-“

Quickly I smack her on the head signaling her to be quiet.

”She means that I was going for my usual late night snack.”

Mira shakes her head at my statement and lightly smacks me. ”(Y/n) that’s way to unhealthy for you! One you shouldn’t be eating junk food late at night and two your messing up you sleep!” She sounded like a worried mother.

”Don’t worry our sweet innocent Mira (Y/n) only gets snacks when they can’t sleep,” Stacy to her. Rose and me nod our heads in agreement. “Yeah without them I’ll turn into a real grouch,” I shovel some food in my mouth. Mira nods her head understanding what I meant.

”What are you doing later? Wanna hang out?” She blushes deeply.

”Nah I gotta babysit.” I wipe food off my mouth.

”CAN YOU BE ANYMORE STUPID!” Stacy yelled out.


	4. UMA THE OXEN KING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "However, people need to understand that it ain't that deep to try and convince people of what your persona is. You are who you are, and what you are will show in time. What you aren't can be hidden, but eventually it will come to light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm changing the POV so it'll be third person. Plus this is badly written cause it's late and I'm tired.

"Yuna! Don't eat that!" You were currently in Eli's apartment waiting for him to come back from work. After school, you had picked Yuna up from daycare. She seemed happy to see you but once the excitement was over she began looking for her dad. It broke your heart telling her that she'll see him later, judging from her pout and facial expression she was upset. Luckily for you, she was soon over it when you brought her ice cream.

Taking the rubber truck out her mouth you placed her in her high chair. Eli lived in a one bedroom apartment that was surprisingly nice, though he didn't seem to own much stuff. There really was only a couch, a crib, and a bed while a few knickknacks laid here and there. Searching the fridge for food you barely found anything except Yuna's baby food. He must have forgotten to buy groceries with how busy he's been.

"Looks like your papa has to buy some groceries right?" Yuna looks at you happily and blows a raspberry. 

You mentally curse in your head so Yuna doesn't hear. Sometimes that boy really worried you all this responsibility wasn't good for him. Suddenly you hear the door open and some footsteps. Popping your head out the kitchen you see Eli.

"Bro you seriously need some actual food! How many times do I have to tell you to call me when you're in trouble," you place your hands on your hips and scowl. Eli rolls his eyes at you and walks towards Yuna. 

Scooping her up he hugs her tightly and smooches her cheek. "Alright! Enough with the mushy stuff it's time to eat." You take Yuna back from Eli and set her down in her high chair. Eli looks to you and then back to the almost empty kitchen. "With what food exactly?" He walks around the kitchen opening cabinets and the fridge. "Your exact words were 'Oh Eli you need real food let me buy you some!" He said in a whiny voice. You hit him on the head and pull his cheeks.

"Don't mess with me just cause you're taller than me bro." You give his cheek a hard pinch to show that you might business. "Plus I'm not blind I can see that there is no food, that's why I'm ordering pizza for you," you pull out your phone and start calling the closest pizza shop.

"Wait you're not eating with us?" He gestures towards him and Yuna.

"Nope dude my dad is cooking and he's been really worried about me lately and it's already dark so I need to get back soon," you look and see Yuna messily eating her food.

Once you're done ordering the pizza you turn and look at Eli cleaning up Yuna's face. "They'll be here in a few. Here's the money to pay for the pizza, I gotta go." You place the money down on the table and get ready to leave. 

"(Y/n) you don't need to pay you've done enough for me already!" He tried to hand the money back. Shaking your head you give him back the money.

"You and Yuna are like family to me. Besides I don't honestly see this as a job more like we're hanging out. So take the money and just pay for the damn pizza!" He nods his head. Grinning you kiss both him and Yuna on the head and go to leave.

"Bye love you!" Unknownst to you once you shut the door, you left Eli in a blushy mess.

 

The air around you was full of tension making you scared. The usual bright street lights now flickered or went out. Remembering the events from yesterday you wish that you've asked your dad to pick you up. Behind you, you hear something drop and instantly you run. Though the sound of a woman's scream stops you. You pause trying to decide if you should help this lady. Remembering your father's words you shake your head and run off in the sound of the screaming. 

The screams were getting louder and you were starting to question why no else was concerned over this racket. You finally make your way into a dark alley seeing a woman cowering in the corner. "Ma'am what's wrong-" you pause noticing the strange dark shadow standing above her. The shadow had a human body and seemed to be trying to reach for the woman's collar.

"Do you wish you help this woman?" An echoey voice said in your head. The voice was loud and demanding to the point where you began to tear up. You are brought to your knees as to try to calm the pain. "Who are you?" You weakly ask. "It doesn't matter who I am! All that matter is the question of whether you wish to help this woman or do you wish to remain weak?" You began to speak but is soon stopped by the voice. "I know your answer and I know that you fight for what's right! I am thou, thou art I. The contract can finally be made!" All of a sudden pain shots to your head. Thoughts of death floored you brain. You wished not to follow these thoughts and leave your love ones behind.

Both the shadow and the woman now stared shocked at the scene before them. The pain soon stopped and you confidently stand up. No longer were you in pain but in complete strength. Blue fog wavered behind you and your eyes now changed to yellow. You feel something tightly hold onto your face and you bring your hand up to see what it was. You fingers came across a mask, wanting the feeling to go away you ripped the mask off. Blood dripped from both the mask and your face while you laugh.

The blue fog coated you and soon dispersed revealing that your outfit has now changed. A gun now laid in your hand. Usually you would be scared but you stare at the gun blankly. "Take your shot!" The voice commands heeding it's words you shakily place the gun to your temple and press the trigger. Your head quickly moves to the side however you're not dead. You hear the sound of mooing behind you and turn to see what it was. Behind you stood a woman tall in height. She wore raggedy clothing and had two cow horns on top of her head. She gives you a tooth smile and stretches. 

"MOOOOO! How good it is to finally be able to stretch!" Suddenly the shadow dashes towards you but the cow lady simply punches it and makes  it disappear. The lady in the corner screams and runs away. You both watch her run away scared. "Can you believe that after I just saved her, humans these days are so rude! Hey kid you look shaken up right now," she begin to shake you rapidly. 

Your outfit before disappears and your back in your regular clothes. You stare amazed at the cow woman curious as to what she is. "Didn't your parents tell you not to stare!" She lets out a huff and across her arms.

Shaking your head you say, "What are you? I've only seen people like you in the shows that I've watch." You were astound never before have you seen someone with such big cow horns nor beauty. 

She seems taken back by your comment and flicks your head. "Listen up kid my name is Uma and I'm your persona." She says nonchalant. "You have signed the contract, now I'm here to protect and serve you until you no longer need me." She gives you a light bow not interested in the conversation.

"Persona? Like the ones my parents talk about?! No thank you! You can go back to whatever spiritual world you came from!" You push her into a random place and hurry up to leave. Unfortunately for you Uma seemed not to pleased by your actions and grabbed you by your collar. 

"Listen bub-"

"It's (Y/n) my name is (Y/n)." You interrupt her mid sentence while trying to get her off you.

"Listen here (Y/n) I am your persona and you are my summoner. Meaning that you can't get rid of me that easily you've already signed to contract now you must pay the price!" You go limp in her arms and think about your situation.

You honestly don't want the problems of having a persona nor do you want to know more information on them. However if Uma says she'll be able to protect you then maybe you'll finally be able to protect your friends and family. Realizing what you have to do you pout and look away. Uma seeing your facial expression drops you to the floor suddenly. With a little help you look at her still pouting. "Whatever I don't care, I'm going home you could follow me if you want." Not waiting for her answer you turn around and begin walk away.

You two exit out of the alley way turning around you see Uma following close behind you. "So like will you only appear when I need you or will you just follow me around?" She rolls her eyes and begin to clean her ears. 

"I can appear and disappear whenever I want I just haven't been in the human world for a while so I wanted to see what changed." She finished cleaning out her ear and wipes it on you. 

Gagging you glare at her in disgust she laughs at your expression. "Aren't personas supposed to be gods or made up characters? How come I've never heard of you before?"

You receive a pound to the head knock you down. You look at Uma in shock. "Have you heard of the Monkey King?" You nod your head. "Well I'm one of his companions my people call me Uma the Oxen king. I'm known for my incredible strength and beautiful horns!" She points at her horns and looks back at you.

"Well Uma I'm sure there's more to you then strength and your horns. Besides you're honestly very pretty for a cow woman," you say as you begin walking again. She is frozen in her spot blushing not expecting that compliment. Though she soon recovers finally understanding the insult you threw at her too.

"Hey that's-"

She's cut off when a large fog consumes the area. Quickly you stand in front of Uma wanting to protect her. She lets out a small laugh looking down at you. You roll your eyes and shush her trying to listen to any loud sounds. You both hear the roar of an engine as a large limousine stops in front of you. Blinking wildly you look around trying to spot anyone else on the street. However no one seems to be out this late except the usual stray cat. 

A woman dressed in uniform with blonde hair steps out the car. She stares at the two of you not saying anything. Gulping you slowly back away not wanting to deal with this any further. Unfortunately for you she pulls you into the limousine without any effort. "Uma I thought you were supposed to protect me you're not doing your job right now!" Uma rolls her eyes stepping into the car closing the door behind her. Her horns lightly scratching the roof of the limousine.

"Welcome to my velvet room." You shockingly look over to the front of the car looking at a old man. He was dressed in very nice suit holding a cane. But the thing that took all of your attention was his head and eyebrows. The top of his had was bald while the rest was gray hair. Though his eyebrows were thick and black. 

"I'm Igor it's a pleasure to meet you. This is the room that only those who had made a "contract" of some form can enter. In fact, right now, there is a turn in your fate. If you continue to solve the mystery, your future might be completely sealed off." He put some cards onto the table and shifts them. "My duty is to aid you, my guest, to prevent the worst from happening. These are tarot cards that will determine your future,.....oh my. It seems like you have a very interesting destiny." 

The tarot card began to float in the air towards the assistant a glowing light covering it. "I hope...that you will be able to proceed without any confusion." His assistant said. The tarot card was soon passed to you and then laid in your hand. A blinding light surrounded you making you close your eyes. When you open your eyes again the limousine was gone.


	5. Mighty Minotaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our persona was not created by accident; it was created in order to camouflage the parts of ourselves we deemed the most undesirable and to overcompensate for what we believe to be our deepest flaws.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This chapter was supposed to be long however I haven’t updated in the last two weeks and I wanted to make up for that. Hopefully the next chapter will be updated next week though it might not since I’m working on a art project!

————————————————————————

Opening the door to your house you tiredly look inside. None of the lights were on signaling that you’re parents were asleep. Halfway on your way home, Uma seemed to have disappeared and not return. Honestly you were slightly happy about that but you’ll never say it out loud in fear of her hearing. Tiptoeing inside you lock the door behind you. Usually your parents were fine with you going out late as long as you tell them. However this time you told them you’ll be back by dinner which you are not.

You make it to the middle of the living room though the lights suddenly flicker on. There sat both your mother and father with stern faces.

”(Y/n) you missed dinner,” your mother points at the clock. You gulp out of fear, your mother was the person you feared the most out of your family.

”Eli came back home late so I had to come home later!” You mentally give yourself a pat on the back for coming up with such a quick lie. 

“That’s strange we called Eli an hour ago and he said that you already left,” your mother said raising an eyebrow. Now you knew you already lost, your parents had all the proof they needed. “(Y/n) please explain yourself, your late at night adventures are getting more frequent and I’m worried.” Your mother walks towards you and looks at you deeply. 

“Honestly (Y/n) you were never one to lie to us, why start now? We were fine with your little late night adventures before. However you didn’t tell us this time and you were out until 12 fucking am! Do you realize how worried we were?!” Your mother screeched. When your mother was mad it was like Godzilla was taking over not even your father could stop her. You were slightly scared, you glancing down not wanting to fear your mother’s wrath. There was nothing you could do in this situation. It’s not like you could explain what was going on.

”(Y/n) don’t ignore your mother. We’re not mad we’re just disappointed.” Your father said with a sigh. Your thoughts were going haywire at this point you wanted to stand up for yourself however you couldn’t. “Honey please just tell us the next time you wished to stay late. You know it’s dangerous out there,” you father says. You nod not being able to comprehend what was going on anymore.

“Listen I’m sorry for yelling we’re worried about you (Y/n). You bite off more than you can chew and it’s becoming concerning.” Your mother says solemnly. She pats your shoulder and brings you into a hug. Your father then stands up and does the same. They push away, you turn to leave however you’re stopped by your mother. “Don’t leave yet! Me and your father agreed that you’ll be grounded until you graduate!” Your mother seemed proud of what she declared.

”That’s understandable,” you say with a shrug. You knew that this punishment wouldn’t last long, they never do. Your mother looks at you in shock.

”Don’t say ‘That’s understandable’ you’re grounded you’re supposed to be mad!” She looks back at your father.

”I mean me being grounded was bound to happen. So I’m not that worried honestly.” You say nonchalantly. You honestly wanted to go somewhere to calm you messed up feelings.

”Well you’re not allowed to go out late nor can you hang out with your friends!” Your mother declares. You nod feeling okay with your punishment. You barely leave the house anyway and now you can finally get a good night sleep. Besides you’ll be able to see your friends at school and they could share whatever adventures they had without you. Your mother tilts her head and looks again at your father. He gives a light shrug not interested with what’s going on.

”Fine you can go to bed.” You mother says defeated.

”Alright.” You walk away.  
————————————————————————  
You were now laying in your bed. Tiredly you close your eyes falling into dream land. After a couple minutes of pure blackness you reawaken seeing the top of a cave. You slowly stand up taking in your surroundings. The cave had many sharp rocks some placed dangerously close to you. Soon you step outside though you see something surprising.

There stood giant Minotaurs holding whips using them on defenseless monkeys. “What the fuck is this?” Cautiously you step forward believing that since it’s a dream you would only be harmed here. In front of you stood a giant castle. What stuck out most to you was the huge cow head sitting on the top of the building.

”Even in my dreams she’s still pestering me!” You realized exactly who’s castle this is, from the appearance. Of course Uma would want to make your life a living hell in both the real world and your dreams. The fear left you’re body leaving you back to feeling exhausted. You now step without caution towards to giant castle. 

Suddenly you are stopped by two whips hitting you from behind. “MOO- Who are you and what business do you have?” One of the Minotaurs shouted. The pain hitting you back is painful and you felt bits of your skin throb. The monkeys around you stop to gasp but soon return back to work once the other Minotaur glared at them. “Talk or you’ll be in a world of pain!” The Minotaur threatenly hit his whip onto the ground.

Quickly you move to stand however you are stopped when the Minotaur who was glaring at the monkeys sits on you. You feel your bones begin to crumble as you try to take a breath.

”I’m am (Y/n) (L/n) and Uma is supposed to be my Persona! All I wish to do is see her and figure out why she needs me!” You say desperately your lungs feeling like they were about to pop.

”HA our queen wanting someone as weak as you as their summoner! That makes me laugh MOO!” The Minotaur whipped away his tears. You lilt your head The was facing the side towards the castle silently wishing that you’ve never signed the contract.


	6. To be stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is seldom that beautiful persona are otherwise of great virtue.”

You’ve been underneath, the Minotaur for a couple of minutes and at this point you were tired of it. They haven’t stopped talking badly about you since you’ve been captured. At some point they even forced the monkeys to insult you. You’re beyond frustrated at this point, at first you thought it wouldn’t take long until they brought you to the castle. But no it seemed that insulting you was just the right thing their egos needed. ‘Fuck this!’ You thought enraged. You gather all your strength and use it to slide yourself from underneath the Minotaur.

Luckily it seemed to be to busy laughing to notice your escape attempt. Soon you were out from underneath the Minotaur. Turning to face it you give it your hardest glare. “You know what! Fuck all of you! I don’t need this nonsense!” Giving them the middle finger you angrily stomp away not caring if they followed you. Just as you thought, the Minotaurs shook off the shock and chased after you. 

”Where do you think you’re going you little wimp?” One of the Minotaurs went to grab your hair. 

Though before they could do so you grab its ear tightly pulling them down to your height. “As I fucking said before, I’m going into that castle, I’m going to talk to MY Persona and give her living hell!” You let go and see the Minotaur’s ear you’ve just pulled hold it and whimper. As soon as the other Minotaur tired to confront you, you punch it in the stomach. The Minotaur doubled back in pain clutching its stomach. Letting out a huff you continue your angry walk to the castle. 

You reach the double doors to the castle without trouble. Without hesitation you loudly pound on the door waiting for someone to open it. After a couple of minutes of angrily pounding another Minotaur opened the door. However this Minotaur was taller than the ones you were previously talking too. “Who goes there?” It looked around seeming as though it couldn’t see you. 

”Look down,” you were slight pissed about the insult to your height.

”Who are you and what business do you have here?” The Minotaur asked. 

”I am (Y/n) (L/n) and Uma is my Persona. I believe she summoned me her to discuss something though I’m not sure,” to be honest you were glad you finally find someone with a high enough intelligence to not annoy you. 

“Her majesty has told us to expect you, I shall lead you to her.” The Minotaur roughly grabbed your arm dragging you towards where Uma might be. On your little walk you look around the castle notice paintings of Uma, though they mostly seemed to focus on her horns. Shaking your head you chose to ignore these weird paintings. Even when the Minotaur that was guiding you stopped to admire one. 

Finally reaching what’s you assumed to be the throne room you let out a sigh of relief. If you had to hear another comment about Uma’s horns you’re gonna lose it. “Her majesty I have found the person you’ve been talking about,” he pushed you forward and went to stand in the corner of the room.

Uma’s throne was faced towards the wall making her seem surprisingly threatening. However you could see her wiping her horns. Once she finished she stood up turning around to face you. ”Ah (Y/n) what took you so long to get here?” She asked innocently. You glare at her not wishing to play her little game. 

“Don’t act cute why’d you call me down here you could of just spoke to me earlier!” This whole experience was completely tiring which is not how sleeping is supposed to work.

”This is extremely important business I need to discuss with you if you’re going to be my summoner. Obviously you had to run into some of my guards to reach my castle. Did you notice how you were easily able to defeat them?” She said matter of factly. She began walking closer to you placing a hand on your shoulder. Now that you were realizing it the Minotaurs was only a good 3 feet taller than you, and you were able defeat them without any trouble.

”How was that possible?” You thought aloud. 

”I was able to give you some of my powers, however you’re not as strong as me. Meaning that you are now faster and stronger, but that’s not where this power stops,” she looks at you with a weird glint in her eyes. “Now you must battle my strongest Minotaurs to see how tactic and powerful you truly are!” She says excitedly. 

You look at her like she was crazy. First she says you now have these weird powers and now you have to battle more Minotaurs! Gulping you turn to make a run for it but her strong grip stops you. 

“Hey squirt when did I say you could leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: So instead of writing a big chapter I’ve decided to just make them shorter. This thankfully gives me the ability to actually write a chapter without getting bored. So expect shorter chapters from now on.
> 
> *A lot of cursing will happen in this chapter*


End file.
